


What if Katniss was captured by the Capitol

by Katniss 701 (Jupiter_mountainstone)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Captured Katniss Everdeen, F/M, Katniss is captured instead of Peeta, POV First Person, POV Katniss Everdeen, POV Peeta Mellark, Parent Katniss Everdeen, Parent Peeta Mellark, Parents Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Points of View, Pregnant Katniss Everdeen, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_mountainstone/pseuds/Katniss%20701
Summary: This is my story about what would happen if Katniss was captured by the capitol and Peeta rescued by the rebels. And it turns out Katniss is pregnant...This is a THG plot twist and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR---I apologize for how bad this is. I wrote this when Hunger Games was still a thing, probably in 2015 and quit writing it in 2016.





	1. The Arena

\--Peeta's pov--

I follow the coil until I find the end where it got cut off. Not so far away from there lays the rest of the coil and a pool of blood. I scream for Katniss when I hear the clouds starting to thunder. The clock is twelve. In a few seconds the lighting is going to hit the lightning-tree. I turn to see the tree. Suddenly I see a arrow hitting the force field the same time the first lightning hits the tree. 

For a second the hole dome over the arena erupts in a light as bright as the lightning. Then an enormous force pushes me back and I hit my head in a tree. It knocks the wind out of me. The whole world is spinning and I have to stay down for a while.

Soon the world stop spinning and I remember the arrow hitting the force field. I look up and see the arena starting to fall apart in flames. I start running to the lightning tree when I almost get hit by a falling metal thing. It blocks my way to the tree. 

I look over it and I see a hovercraft come there and drop it's claw to pick up a dead body. Please don't be Katniss, please. And as soon as the claw comes up again I see my worst nightmare come true. It's Katniss, she's dead. I start running towards it as I feel something pulling me back.

I look down and see another hovercrafts claw holding me. I try to wiggle myself away from it but it has me in a pretty tight hold. It starts lifting me up, I stop fighting against it and look up. Inside the hovercraft I see 2 faces. One of them are Haymitch's and the other one is Finnick. As soon as I am inside I am directly knocked unconscious by a needle in my arm.


	2. The Hover-Craft

—Peeta's pov—

When I wake up I'm in a hovercraft. I'm laying on the hard, cold floor. When I turn my head to the left I see Beetee unconscious. I stand up and try to find someone or something to get me out of here. Then I see a door slightly ajar and I can hear three voices inside. I can only recognize two of the voices. The first one is Haymitch, the second are Finnick's. The third I never heard before, I think. Or maybe once, on mine and Katniss's victory party in the capitol. 

What was going on? And where is Katniss? I grab a syringe from the box next to where I was lying before. I step closer the door and try to realize who was kidnapping me. And why. When I'm only a feet away from the door, it slides open and I can finally get to know what was going on.

I see Haymitch, Finnick and Plutarch standing around a table with holograms. Plutarch! It was him I heard.

"So you finally waking up?" Haymitch says, but of course I ignore his question.

"She is dead isn't she, Katniss?" I ask and feel my eyes water. They all look on the floor, not wanting to answer, my question. 

"No. She isn't. She is in the capitol, they got her" Haymitch says, still looking on the floor.

"What!? Haymitch you promised me you would save Katniss before you saved me!" I yell at him. 

"We wanted to save her but she made me promise that if we could save anyone, it would have been you. She was willing to risk her life for you." Haymitch says finally looking up on me

"But you promised me Haymitch and a promise is a promise." I say and start to cry

"Peeta, Katniss will survive. Don't worry she will be fine." Finnick says before I cut him of.

"How can it be fine when she is in the most dangerous place in Panem? She could already be dead!" I glare at him at him between tears.

I feel someone put a needle in my back and I started to feel light headed. I fell on the floor and my eye's started to feel heavy.

"We take him to District 13 and try to get him to be our new Mockingjay. And if he don't want to I really don't know what to do..." Plutarch says. He maybe talks more, maybe he stops. I don't know because I am plunged into darkness of sleep once more.


	3. The Capitol

-Katniss' pov-

I wake up and I am in a white room. I look down on my body and see that I am wearing a white gown and bandage on my arm. Am I dead? I can't really remember anything but some fire and screams. I sit up in the bed and look around. The room is completely white and in the corner there is a black suit with a mix of blue and grey spots on it. Then I remember everything. District 12, my home. Prim, my mom, Gale Haymitch and .... Peeta. Then I remember the 74th Hunger Games. And the victory tour. And the games that led me to where I am.

- **FLASHBACK-**

**I'm in the arena. Johanna just left me after she cut my tracker out. I heard screaming all over the place. I slowly sat up to look at my arm. Blood. My arm was covered with blood. I close my eyes and lay back down, wait for my heart to stop beating. 'I just want to die' I thought 'that will cease the burden of me to everyone. But mostly to Peeta. He can finally move on from me and love someone else.' Then my eyes snap open. Peeta! How can I forget! I will protect him until it's only me and him left, and I will stick either a knife or an arrow in my heart.**

**I stand up and start to walk to the tree where I hope Peeta is, until I heard someone coming. I quickly run into a cave and put the moss and leaves around me. "Katniss, Johanna where are you!" I heard Finnick scream as he run in the caves direction and stopped right above my head. "Johanna?!" Finnick whispered loudly before he run off again.**

**I take my bow and arrows and run. I come to the lightning-tree just in time to see Beetee hit the force field with a stick. What was he trying to do? Kill himself? But just then I realise what he really was trying to do. He were trying to get us out, but failed. I hear boots crunching against leaves.**

**I quickly sit behind a bush and grab an arrow and load my bow, ready too shot. "Katniss?" Johanna says as she look around the area and after a while, her eyes meet mine. "Katniss? Don't shot! Remember who the real enemy is!" Johanna says, half yells.** _**Remember who the real enemy is.** _ **Those where the last words Haymitch said to me.**

**And then I realise what it means. The enemy isn't District 1 or 2. Not any of the Districts. It's the Capitol. Snow. Snow is the enemy, the man that only brings death and destruction.**

**I hear the thunder rumble and I realise what I can do to get us all out. I grab one of my arrow and took the coil and strung it by the tip of the arrow. I stood up ready to fire my arrow, just when the first lightning hits the tree. "Katniss step away from that tree!" Johanna yells, but I ignore her.**

**The lightning hits the tree, I fire the arrow and it hits the force field. Lightning erupts in the same time I fly a few feet backwards and land on a hard rock. The power from the lightning and the forcefield is slowly killing me, I can feel it.**

**When I am laying there, my heart beating slower every minute that pass, the force field starts falling apart and land around me. With some of the small energy I probably got left in this life I turn my head and see Johanna not so far from me. I then look back up in the sky and see stars shining bright in the darkness. It's beautiful. I smile a little before I close my eyes for what feels like the last time.**

**I feel cold metal around me and I can feel myself be lift up. Soon I stop rising and I can hear distant voices. Then I take a last deep breath before my heart stops.**

_**'Goodbye world, I will miss you sometimes.'** _ **And then I become one with the darkness.**

**\---END OF FLASHBACK---**

How did I survive? Where is Peeta? Is he safe? And  _where am I?_  
  



	4. The Capitol- part 2

\--Katniss pov--

_How did I survive? Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is Peeta? Is he even alive?_

I have been laying in the same stupid hospital bed for an hour and I am starting to worry. What if I am not safe and this is just another part of the arena?

I close my eyes and try to take deep breaths. I really hope and wish that I could stop scaring myself with basically everything. I hear the door creak open and I open my eyes to see the blood-smelling devil walk in. President Snow.

"Finally waking up after this 4 weeks? You know, you should be grateful we re-started your heart and didn't kill you right there. It took them two hours to save that stupid life of yours." He says grinning like he a cat that just killed a rat.

What 4 weeks? That's a month! And god, why did he have to save me. 

"I don't care about my life! It's stupid and unuseful anyways! All I ever wanted was for Peeta to live. And I was hoping that I never got to see your ugly, snake like, face again!" I scream. Just as the last words leave my mouth I directly regret it. But he just laughs and walk closer to me and sit down on a chair next to me.

"It's sweet about what you think of the boy, and I can say; you have finally convinced me that you really love the boy. But I am afraid that the uprising isn't able to stop anymore. You are the Mockingjay, the leader of the uprising or rebellion. You are from the rebels side and not the capitol. But if you want to see your friends, family and lover-boy in District 13 you have to be on our side." He says with blood smelling breath. 

Wait... District 13? I thought it was destroyed under the dark days. And the Mockingjay? Why am I the leader of some role I never accepted? My thoughts wander back and forth until my brain stops at one thing. Peeta.

"Where is Peeta? Is he alive?" I ask in a weak voice.

"He is in District 13 with your mother, sister and that 'cousin' of yours, with the remaining people of District 12. And yes, he is alive, as long as you choose the Capitols side. And the same goes for your friends and family." This is just a trick. 

He is trying to get me over to his side by treathening my family. But I have to do it just to be safe. 

Wait.  _The remaining people of District 12?_ Fear rises through my whole body as I think of what he means.

His evil snake eyes looks at me and is like he can read my thoughts because he says: "I know what you are thinking.  _What happened to District 12?_ Well, let's make it easy. It's gone. Bombed to the ground just like 13 was. And that's what's going to happen to every District if you betray us." When I look at him he Grins and stand up making him ready to leave. 

When he finished I realised I have tears streaming down my face. District 12, my home. Gone. I dry my face and see that Snow is at the door, just leaving

I stop him from leaving by saying: "I'll join the Capitol, just as long you don't hurt anyone. Only me."

He looks at me and nods, accepting my condition. Then he leaves and I am alone.

Thank god everyone is safe. Everyone in the Districts. But now I am the one that gets hurt by them.

Then pain hits my chest and heart as I realise District 12, the place I used to call home, is destroyed. Gone from this world. I lay on my side facing away from the door as rounds of sobs hit me. All I have left from twelve here is the memories, but who knows how long I will remember them...

 

 


	5. District 13

\----Haymitch's pov----

Soon after we drugged Peeta we land in 13. We open the door and walk out wit Peeta on a stretcher. When I walk in the entrance I get tackled by hugs of Prim. She looks up at me with a sad smile then she looks around and I know what she is looking for. Katniss.

"She isn't here." Is all I can say without bursting into tears. Prim looks at me confused and I try to explain to her but if I do I will burst into tears. Thankfully Plutarch notice this and walks away with Prim to excplain.

I continue to walk into 13 when I met Lily. Katniss and Prim's mother who is also my sister.

That's right I am Katniss' uncle and she knows that. When she went into her first games, every night I would cry myself to sleep and the same thing when she went into the Quell. And that is why I am so close to crying now.

Lily walks up to me and looks me in the eyes. She can read my feelings every time she does that. She throws her arms around me and wraps me in a hug. I hug her back and let the tears coma as I cry in her shoulder. After a few minutes the tears stop coming and I hear her whisper in my ear:  _"Why are you crying?"_ If I could I would start crying again but I can't.

I pull away and look her in the eyes before I walk over to some chairs and sit us down. I take her cold hand in my. I look at the floor and start. "The night the Quell was announced both Peeta and Katniss came to my house and begged to save the other. Katniss was more convincing. She said that in the last arena we saved her and now it was Peeta's turn. Back then I already known about the rebellion so I had to fake cry. I knew we were going to get her out. But things didn't go as planned. When Katniss shooted the arrow at the force field, it was falling apart, making it easier for us to enter and help them. But the Capitol got first. While we got Peeta we were not aware about the other hovercraft. It was a Capitol hovercraft and it took Katniss." When I said Katniss name my voice cracked.

I see Lily covering her mouth as she cries and I hug her as I start to cry to. We break away from the hug and go to her apartment to talk more about it.

\----Peeta's pov----

When I wake up I am no longer on the hovercraft I am in what looks like a hospital room. I have bandage on my arm that itch really bad, but is there one thing I have learned about itching wounds is to never itch them. It will only give an infection.

I remember who teached me that. Katniss. And she is probably dead. I start crying, thinking she is dead.

The door slides open and no one else than Prim walks in. She has puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Does she know?

She comes up to me looks me pleadingly in the eyes. "Is it true. That Katniss is in the Capitol?"

My answer comes out as a whisper. "Yes." After that I start crying.

Prim starts crying too and I hold out my arms for a hug. She accepts it and we sit there crying together.

After a few minutes we brake away and we sit there looking at each other and finally she speaks up: "I almost knew this was going to happen. She loves you. She was just afraid to admit it. I knew she was going to save you over herself."

She takes a shaky breath from the crying and continues. "I thought she was going to end up marrying Gale ever since she met him. They always had strong feelings for each other. But when I saw you and her in the arena, I realised that that was something different. In the woods is the only place she smiled, but with you she could laugh."

When I hear this I realise it is true. She really does love me. Prim goes away to give me a cup of water. I sip some of the water and Prim continues her little story time.

"It wasn't uncle's fault she is in the Capitol. He didn't know the Capitol's hovercraft was there..." She trails off and look at the floor. Uncle? She has a uncle?

I need to ask her. "What do you mean by 'uncle'?" She looks up at me with wide eyes and a small smirk.

She looks like she is going to mock me or something. "You don't know, don't you?" I shake my head and sit up. "Our mother has a brother and you know him. Her brother is Haymitch." What?! "When Haymitch won his games he knew his family was going to be punished. He loved Lily, my mom, the most in the family. So the first thing he did when he came home was to tell her to run away to the seam. She did. She found our father and married him. Changed her last name from Abernathany to Everdeen. Her and Haymitch's family was killed a few days after the wedding. They both were 18 by then. Haymitch started drinking and Katniss came to the world.

When Haymitch got to know that he was an uncle he changed. He stopped drinking and took care of us. Under the games when he mentored he acted like a drunk. A few years passed and it was my turn to say hello to the world. Then our father got killed by the mines. Mom went into a depression and Haymitch had to take care of us. The stories Katniss told you about her hunting is also true, I mean come on she couldn't learn how to shoot with an bow and arrow all in a few days? So Katniss and Haymitch took care of us and slowly mother came back to life.

Then the reaping of the 74th hunger games came and as you know my name was picked. If you had looked at Haymitch you could have seen tears in his eyes. Then Katniss volunteered. Every night before the games began they would sit together in one of the couches and cry. And when the games ended he was the happiest man alive. And I guess that's the end of this night's bedtime-story."

I chuckle a little before I bring her into a hug and we stay like that for a long time.


	6. Stop blaming it all on me!

\----Peeta's pov----

When I break the hug, the door opens and a man in his late thirties walks in.

"Mr Mellark, we need you in comand. And by the way my name is Boggs" the man, Boggs, says.

I stand up and follow Boggs down the halls of district 13. I see many people in here, but only some of them I know. Boggs leads me to a dark, creepy room. In the middle of the room there is a table, on the walls are big screens with maps and whoever knows what on! Boggs offers me a seat.

When I sit down I look around the table, looking for someone I know. Well... let's say I didn't find anyone  _I_ know, but i find some I found someone Katniss knows. Gale Hawthorne. He looks at me with hatered in his eyes, and belive me I know he thinks it's my faut Katniss is in the capitol. And it is. I should have gone with her, to protect her.

Around the table I also found a woman with grey hair. She looks so... angry. Wonder why?

Right then she speaks up "We can start this meeting as soon as Mr.Heavensbee, Mrs.Trinket, Mr.Abernathany and Mr.Odair decides to show up." She says slightly anoyed. Wait... Trinket? That's Effie! Is she here? If she is she dosen't have her wigs or fluffy dresses. I think it would be fun to see her without the makeup, wigs and dresses. 

I continue to look around the table and see that Beetee sits right in front of me. How could I miss that!! Only if Katniss were here. She would have been bombaring the people with questions, and she would have made fun of Effie, because she dosen't have her capitol fashion. This make me sad. I couldn't even protect the girl I love. It should be me in the stupid capitol, me wo gets tortured, not Katniss.

We all sit quiet until Haymitch, Effie, Finnick and Plutarch stumble in the room. "Good, now when you all are finally here we can get this meeting started. By the way I'm Alma Coin for those who dosen't know" the gray haired woman- named Coin- said.

Eveybody sits down and Plutarch speaks up "We all know our Mockingjay is captured. In order to win this rebellion we need a leader." he says.

"If we had Katniss we would probably already have invaded the Capitol or we could have won if just  _someone_  would want to do anything." Haymitch says, reffering to me when he says 'someone' and I feel myself getting angry at them for blaming me for not doing anything when it's their fault when Katniss, the real Mockingjay, is captured. 

"We can search for a new Mockingjay and train him or her and that will take about three months and by then we have already lost. Or maybe someone that have just been in battle can continue since he is still in good shape." Haymitch says, once again, reffering to me. 

Thats when I explode in anger. I stand up and my chair flies on the floor behind me and I see a few people jump in their seats. I turn to Coin, Hamitch and Plutarch.

"You talk about this like it's my fault we are losing this battle! It isn't! It's yours! You were the ones that left Katniss in that arena! You should have known that I wouldn't help if Katniss wasn't here! You all should stop blaming all of this on me!" I yell and then storm out of the room and slam the door shut behind me.

I lean against the wall and calm down a little, then I walk to the cafeteria since I was kind of hungry.

Inside the cafeteria there is almost hundreds of tables where people can sit and eat. By one of the tables sits Delly Cartwright, my oldest friend. She sits by the younger children that goes to kindergarden and on her spare-time she helps the teachers with all he children. She have always enjoyed the thought of children, just like me.

I smile a little to myself. I've missed her alot since I haven't had a real talk to her since before my first games. There has been a few moments that we have met in the square when I came back from the games and the victory tour and we have had a small talk.

I walk over to the kitchen and get my meal. It's not very much just a piece of bread, a small bowl of noodle soup and a glass of water. 

I look around the room and see the teacher call the children in for lesson and they all run to their classroom. Delly stayed by the table and waved to them as they left. She stays since I know that on her schedule it stands that she still has lunch.

I slowly walk up behind her and poke her shoulder. She turns around and her face breaks into a smile when she sees me. I smile back only weaker.

"Can I sit here?" I say and point to the empty seat beside her. "Sure!" She says in her bubbly self.

I take the seat next to her. For a while we eat in a comfortable silence until we both have eaten up. Then we chat about random things. It feels like old times again only back in the days I knew that the love of my life was safe, now I don't know if she's dead or alive. And it makes me heart-broken. 

Delly seems to notice that I am acting a bit off because she asks: "What's wrongs Peet?" The back of my mind chuckles, remembering the time before the games when she used to call me Peet.

I look up at her, into her eyes already feeling tears forming in my eyes. "What is better to ask is what's NOT wrong. My whole family is dead, my home is destroyed, my father figure is almost turning his back at me and the love of my life is gone, I don't know if she is dead or alive or if right in this moment she is getting torture for information she dosen't even know." By the end of my speech, more like rant, the tears are rolling down my cheeks.

Delly's face expression changes, I can't really tell what, and then she throws her arms around me. "It's okay, Peet. She's probably still alive and she's fine. I can be your family now." She whispers into my shoulder. For now I guess I can feel a little bit of reassurance about her being okay. 

 


	7. Wait, what?

\----Katniss pov----

Why does it have to be so cold in this stupid cell? I know I'm a prisoner, but still.....  
I have been in this stupid cell for 3 weeks now and I still have the arena suit on, but nobody seems to care about me anymore. I haven't eaten since the quell, but the weird thing is: I have gained some weight. I have also been very sick.

I miss Peeta, Gale, Prim and my mom. I got some company here but it aren't the same as them. Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta are the only persons here I can talk to, but since there is not much to talk about I usually just hang out in my corner. I usully just sleep all day. And when I wake up they make me put on my arena suit then they torture me.

They either use to whip me, drown me, burn me with hot coal or cut in my skin. Sometimes the torture is for getting information about the rebels and other times they just they do it for fun.

Today it's diffrent. When I wake up I find myself tied to a chair in a grey dull room, not my cell. The rope on my hands are tied so hard I can't feel them. It feels like I don't have any hands anymore.

The smell of blood and roses fill the air and a shadow is in front off me confirms that he is here. President Coriolanus Snow. He walks in actully looking... disappointed? Why would he be disappointed?! He is the president for gods sake! He can do whatever he want!  
Even when he speaks he sounds disappointed. "You know I was very exited to hijack you, but now you are pregnant I can't." Wait, what?! Pregnant? I can't be pregnant!

But now when I really  think about it I can. That has to be why I have gained weight and why I have been so sick. And, if I actually am pregnant, the baby is Peeta's. When I remember what we did I look down att my feets. I remember exact the day and time.

*Flashback*

It was the night before the quell and we had just came from our interview. That night I finally realised I loved Peeta. He had walked me to my room. I had locked the door and kissed him more passionete than ever before, but Peeta had breaked the kiss and said: "Katniss, it's no cameras in here. You don't have to pretend in here." He sounded so sad. I had shaked my head and kissed him again and this time he didn't stop me. Before either one of us knew, clothes flew everywere and we did something only adults should do. That night Peeta and I (maybe) conceved a little child.

*End of flashback*

I don't know what to do! I'm only 17 years! I can't be a mother! I know Peeta would love this, but I can't or maybe if Peeta was by my side. But he isn't. He is in district 13, safe with my family.

I look up to now see Snow smiling and walks out with saying:" Girl on fire, you got a choice. Either you do an interview or you get tortured" and with that he walks out.

It's really simple actully, now when I got a baby to protect I guess, I will choose the interview. I mean if I choosed the torture I can say bye-bye to the baby. My 2 months old baby. My and Peeta's little baby. The girl on fire and the boy with the bread's baby. Great, we can call the baby toast! I hope the baby looks like Peeta whatever the gender is. Ashy blonde hair and jewel blue eyes.

When I snap back to the cruel reality I realise two peacekeepers there either to take me to Ceasar's stage or the torture room.

When I talk I realise that my voice is cracking wich leads to all of the word that comes out of my mouth is whispers "I-I choose the interview." Is all I say, but I am not so sure if they heard me. But with them taking of the ropes off my wrists and then dragging me to my prep room shows that they heard me.

They throw me in the room and locks the door from the outside. I turn around I jump beacuse I get met by someone I thought was dead. He looks exactly like the last time I saw him, well apart from a few scars. It's no one else than......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young me didn't know how to create a cliffhanger. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

\----Katniss' pov----

No one else than..... Cinna! How can he be alive? I mean I saw the Peacekeepers beat him to death!

"Hello girl on fire" I can feel my lips lift into a smile as I run up to him and hug him. We just stand there hugging each other for at least 5 minutes. When we break the hug I'm still smiling, but when I look at Cinna I see that he is frowning.

Isn't he happy to see me? Okay that would really hurt my feelings! I think he knows what I'm thinking beacuse he says" No! It's not like that! It's just you were supposed to be rescued by the rebels." I smile again before pulling him in for another hug.

I still can't belive he is alive. When I pull away I'm not happy anymore, I am angry. "Cinna! I can't belive you are alive! I thought the peacekeepers beat you to death! You could at least told me you were alive! Here I've walked around thinking it's my fault you were dead!" I didn't realise I was yelling. I guess this is mood swings from the pregnancy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I quickly apologise. Cinna just smiles, nods and pulls out an sunset orange dress.

A prep team comes in and start making me look pretty. While they fix me, my hand slides down to my stomach were my baby lies. If I were at home Prim would be over the moon about this and so would Peeta. My mom would most likely be disappointed and angry. Gale would also be angry.

In the corner of my eye I can see Cinna looking at me holding my stomach. The prep team quickly finished, leaving me in Cinna's hands once again. He takes my hands and looks me deep in the eyes and asks me the question Ihave been asking myself. "Katniss, are you pregnant?" I look down at the floor and nod.

I look back up him seeing him smiling. He helps me with the dress and before I knew it I was standing back-stage, waiting for the interview to start. Soon I hear the famous Ceasar saying my name "Please welcome the beautiful Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" I guess it's show time. And with that I walk up on stage.

\----Peeta's pov----

It's been 3 weeks since I saw Katniss. And today it was going to be my and Katniss 2 months since we became a 'thing' . It all started the day before the quell when we... well you know. We or I haven't told anybody we are a couple, but it's obviouss we are or were... Katniss is most likely dead by now and the rebels in the capitol not finding her confirms it.

Right now I'm sitting by my desk painting Katniss. I miss her so much. I remember seeing that Katniss had gained some weight in the arena, but I didn't say anything to her beacuse it would might offend her. And she was sick sometimes too. I just wish I could at least give her a good-bye-kiss.

Everyday when I get my schedule I don't do anything of it. Or well maybe I go to breakfast, lunch, dinner and to command. And sometimes I go visit Delly who is working in the kitchen. She and I have talked alot about Katniss and my nightmeres. And I mean alot. I talked to her about that with her stomach and that she was sick. She just told me she maybe just had gained some weight and that she just catched a bug.

A pretty hard knock on the door sends me back to reality. I hide the drawings under the matress in my bed and walks to open the door. I open to find a very stressed and worried looking Boggs. He tells me there is an emergency meeting in the command. We praticlly runs to command to find over twenty people and all the television on, showing the capitol seal.

Coin, who is standing in front of everyone tells me to take a seat.

The only empty seat is on the left to someone who looks like coming from the seam. So I sit down and wait for something to happen. I take the time to check if the person next to me really is from the seam. Dark hair. Check. Grey eyes. Check. And the olive skin. Check. He seems to be in his late thirties. He actully reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on who. Only if Katniss was here she would know who he was, she knows the seam insid -wait Katniss! The person I am sitting next to reminds me of Katniss! That's when it snaps. I'm sitting next to Katniss' father! I thought he was dead. I wonder if Lily (Katniss' mother) and Prim knows he is alive.

The televisions starts playing Panems anthem and the seal dissapers. The screens are black for about 5 seconds before we get met by Ceasar Flickerman. He welcomes the crowd before turning to the cameras and saying: "the quell left us with some unanswered questions, but today we are finding out what  really happend. Please welcome the beautiful Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" When he says her name I didn't even noticed I moved until I was in front of the tv.

As she walks up on stage I search her face for any sign of injures, but she actully looks... healthy. She looks beautiful in that sunset-orange dress. And the interview begins...

"Welcome back. I almost thought I had my last interview with you." Ceasar says. 'I know you didn't because you are just one of Snow's minions that want her dead' I think to myself

"I thought the same thing and I didn't wanted to. No offence Ceasar, but I wanted Peeta to be here and not me. I don't deserve to be alive, but Peeta does." She sounds angry, but she keep having a blank exprecion. 

Ceasar gives her a sympathetic look and says: "I take no offence. And I have to ask, how have you been this few days in the Capitol?"

"Well, I am warm and not starved, so it's good I guess. I just miss Peeta..." She looks down at her stomach and I can feel that she is going to say something that will change both our lives forever.

Ceasar chukles and jokes: " I think everyone is missing Mr.Mellark, secretly. I mean many people have a crush on him." I can feel myself blush but I can't care abot that right now.

"They better keep their hands of him because he is taken."

"Or else..."

"Or else they get a taste of my bow." Katniss says and smirks evily. 

Ceasar chuckles and jokes, "Okay, so now I think many people change their mind about their feelings for him. And now when we still are on the subject. We have heard rumours that what Peeta said in his interview before the quell, was nothing but lies. So is it true?

Katniss looks down at her stomach again and then back up at Ceasar. She takes a deep breath before talking. "Back then, no it wasn't true. But now, yes it's true."

Ceasar looks at her confused, just like the rest of the room watches the screen. "What do you mean?"

"Peeta and I was never married or was excpecting a child. But the night after the interview we... um... we... conceaved a child."

No this is inpossible. We only did it once. But that is still enough to get a child. I can feel everyones eyes burn in the back of my skull. But I still don't turn around. Once again the crowd gets hit by a baby bomb and this one is real. The colour full crowd starts to freak out and just like in my interview they have to stop it. 

The last thing I see is Katniss being dragged out of the room by two peacekeepers. Then the Capitol seal re-appears and then the screen goes black. And then I get gripped by panick. Before anyone have anytime to say anything I have turned around and now I am running. I run down the halls and then into my apartment. I collapse onto the bed and cry. Cry for Katniss.

 

_________

Katniss' dress:


	9. Aftermath

(After the interview)

\----Katniss' pov----

The peacekeepers leads me off-stage and back to a new cell. Everytime after a torture session I always get a new one. Once we reach it they litterly throw me in. I wish the rebels could rescue me soon. And I mean really soon.

I never thought that I would be in the hunger games, never mind twice or start a revelotion, all I wanted to do is save my sister and keep Peeta alive. I miss Peeta. And Prim of coarse. And Gale... I miss him too. I know he loves me and I do too but more as a brother.

Even from my cell, that is many feets under the ground, I can hear the capitol people running around like crazy.

It's dark in the cell. It's actully really late and I am tired. I crawl over to the corner and fall asleep, dreaming of a better future. A future without games, a future like in the song I sang for Rue.

\----Johanna's pov----

I wake up to see no one else than Katniss sleeping in the corner. I know she did a interview last night, but I didn't watch.

She looks so peaceful while sleeping. She is almost huddled into a ball. I look over at Annie and see her awake also looking at Katniss. With one look we decide to let her sleep until something happens. 

After a half hour of being awake some peacekeepers come in and take Annie away. We made a pact that if any one of us is getting tortured the other one will NOT volenteer to take it. 

As the peacekeepers leave they slam the door shut, waking Katniss with an start. She looks around for any sign of danger but soon realises that it's only me there and lets out a sigh. I smile at her and she smiles back. She rests her back against the wall, closes her eyes and smile so lightly. 

I wonder if she is thinking about Peeta, he is the only one that can make her smile in this rottened place. As I look at her I can see that under all the fire that Cinna had dressed her in, the fierce look in her eyes; she is still a young girl. She is only 17 and has already been through much more than she should have. I mean: being in the hunger games AND a quarter quell in less than 2 years and then being here in the capitol and getting tortured, it is way more than anyone I know have been trough when they were seventeen.

Suddenly Katniss' smile diseapear and her eyes snap open. It looks like she is going to throw up or something. She runs over to the corner and throw up. When she is done throwing up she still looks sick and she is really pale. Concerned, I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Katniss, are you okay?" I ask her. She shakes her head and starts crying. I hug her and let  her cry in my shoulder. It takes a half an hour before she stops crying. 

I take her head from my shoulder and look her in the eyes and asks her in a soft voice: "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" It really broke my heart to see her cry. She is like my little sister and so is Annie.

She nods and whispers a quiet okay. She takes a deep breath before she starts talking with a wavery voice. "It was the night before the quell, the evening I realised I loved Peeta" she smiles when she says his name, but continues "We had just said our good-byes to Haymitch and Effie. Peeta had followed me into my room and I started to kiss him. He pulled away saying that I didn't need to act in there and I told him that I wasn't acting. The kiss got deeper and that night Peeta and I did something we maybe shouldn't have done..." She trails of an start blushing. It takes a minute until I realise what she is talking about and I look down in akwardness. 

She clears her throat and start again: "Anyway, in the arena we acted like nothing happened. Yesterday before the interview, I got a visit from president Snow and he said:  _'You know I was very exited to hijack you, but now when you are pregnant I can't'_. So I am pregnant." When she finishes I am to stunned to speak. 

Did she just said she was pregnant? With bread boys baby? The girl on fire is pregnant with bread boys baby. I give her a gug that she gladly accepts and whisper a congrats. 

 That's when I realise what I can call the baby. I call Katniss 'Brainless' and Peeta 'Bread boy' or 'Brainless 2'. I am going to call the baby: toast! 

We start talking about the baby for a while when we hear peacekeeper boots and see the door open and a not-as-badly-as-I-thought beaten Annie comes in. When she sees Katniss up and talking she smiles and walks over and sits next to us. As soon as she sits down I give Katniss a look that asks if I can tell Annie. She gives me a nod and I turn to Annie and say, more likely yell, with an happiness: "Guess what!?" Annie looks at me weirdly beacuse she knows that I can't be happy in this place.

She shakes her head and I can feel my lips form into a even bigger smile. "Katniss is pregnant!" I yell.

\----Peeta's pov----

What Katniss said in the interview is still swirling around in my head. I am going to be an father. One part of me is happy but the other one is sad that Katniss is in the capitol and not here where I can protect her.

I get out of my bed and walk to Coin's office to try to convince her to save my Katniss. As I am about to knock on her door I get interupted by voices yelling.

"You said my daughter were on military duties! But she isn't! She is in the bloody capitol with that snake Panem has as president and you don't want to rescue her!" I hear a voice that I know I've heard before but I can't put my finger on who.

 Coin responds, but much more calm than whoever else is in there. "Mr. Everdeen, we want to rescue her but we  _can't ._ We will rescue her and the other victors as soon as we can. For now you have to wait."

 The door opens and a angry Jeff Everdeen walks out. As soon as he sees me he scowls at me. He walks away and I am left there with almost no hope to get my loved Katniss back.

I think Katniss' father is angry at me beacuse she is pregnant. I am angry at myself too. We both are to young for this, but whats happened have happened and nobody can change that.

I walk back to my room and lay down on the bed as I try to sleep. Just as I am about to fall asleep someone knocks at my door. I am to tired to stand up so instead I roll ono the floor and lay there for a while. Soon there is more knocks and I have no other choice than to open the door. I open the door to find Prim. I look at the clock and I see that it's lunch time. Prim grabs my hand and dreg me to the cafeteria.

Today we eat some weird fish stew. Prim and I sit down on (what I would call) the victors table beacuse all the victors and the victors friends sit there. Effie, Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee, Lily, Gale and Delly sits by the table. I take the seat next to Haymitch and Delly. The food isn't wery good so I just sit there and play with the food. 

Delly tries to get me to talk but I am to sad to talk. After a half-an-hour I finally speak. "So, what have you been doing?" Everybody looks at me and smiles that I stopped being so quiet. I get 8 diffrent answers wich is: Training, working at the hospital, helping mom, searching for alcohol, working at the day-care, doing propos, airing the propos and helping Coin with her schedule. Guess who did what.

We all talk for a hour before everybody has duties to do. On my schedule it stands that they want me to go to special defense, but if I do I will fall asleep on the floor. So I go to my apartment and fall asleep on my bed, dreaming of a future without the games.

 


	10. The most terrible thing

(2 months later)

\----Peeta's pov----

"They're back." Haymitch says as he bursts trough the door. I can't believe they are back!

If you wonder who they are, it's the rescue team that was in the Capitol to rescue Annie, Johanna and... Katniss. They left early this morning and now they are finally back. 

The thought of holding Katniss in my arms again, makes me dash out of the room and down the hallways to the hospital. When I arrive there I see Finnick hugging a girl with red hair and a few beds away sits a grumpy looking Johanna Mason. 

I see Gale standing with an ice-pack on his shoulder and he looks worried. I walk up to him and ask for Katniss. He looks up at me before nodding to the direction she is in. I say thank you before running there. 

This part of the hospital is diffrent. Here you can't look inside the rooms and the doors are a light yellow instead of grey. I look down the hall and see Mrs.Everdeen and Prim standing in front of a door crying. I walk over to them and see a window and inside I see doctors crowding a operating table and on the table I see the picture that have haunted me in all my nightmeres: Katniss laying bloody, beaten and worst of all; dead. But she is alive, for now at least.

The doctors take a knife and cut her stomach open and start digging around. The blood is ousing out of her and I know that soon she will be dead thanks to blood loss. All I can see is blood and to be honest I'm scared. Scared that I will lose her. The doctors stop digging around and take out a bloody screaming baby. The doctor that took the baby out of her hands the baby, our baby, to a nurse that cleans it of and the doctor start stitching her up. But then the heart monitor next to her starts to beep in a weird pace and everyone starts to panick.

I hear the doctor scream that she have lost too much blood. They try to fix it but nothing works and soon the doctor comes out and asks if anyone wants to see her. Prim and Lily says that I should go in since she is my girlfriend/fiancé. 

Just about a week ago I asked Lily if I could be her son-in-law. She had agreed.

I slowly walk over to her, take her hand and kiss her knuckles. She turns her head to me and gives me what I guess is a smile. I can't really say thanks to all the bruisies on her face. 

"W-we ha-have a chil-d." She stutters out and thats when I know she dosen't have much time left. I nod my head not trusting my voice and feel tears streem down my face. She slowly lifts her pale, shaking hand that I ain't holding and wipe my tears. 

I bend down and kiss her on her fore-head. When I pull away I hear her breathing getting ragged and she coughs in her arm and when she pulls her arm away it's full with blood. She's coughing blood. I go to get a doctor but her hold on my hand stops me. "Lea-ve i-it." I grip her hand harder to show her that I won't be leaving anytime soon.

The nurse comes in and hands the baby to Katniss. "It was a boy. But them being in the Capitol was too much for an infant to handle. I'm sorry he didn't survive. " And then she leaves. I look at the small baby on her chest. More tears fall from my eyes and I can see it doing the same to Katniss.

The heart monitor starts beating slower and I see Katniss starting to close her eyes. And that's when I panick. "Stay with me, Katniss! Please, stay with me! Don't close your eyes! I can't live without you! Please, stay with me!" By now I'm sobbing and Katniss cups my cheeks and kiss me on the mouth. When she pulls away she takes a deep breath and says "Always." Then her eyes close, she stops breathing and the heart monitor has a flat line and leave a loud 'beep'.

"Don't do this, Kat! You aren't dead!" I continue to sob as the doctors drags me out to get her ready for her funeral wich will probably be in a few days. 

Once they leave me outside the room I fall to m knees and continue to sob. Katniss, my girl on fire, my Mockingjay, my first and last true love, is dead. I start to shake and I feel a needle pierce the skin of my neck and feel some cold liquid run through my veins. And before I can react I fall unconscious into a neverending sleep full of angels and clouds and, the best of all, Katniss.

But thats when I wake up screaming.


	11. Getting to know Jeff

_Recap: Once they leave me outside the room I fall to my knees and continue to sob. Katniss, my girl on fire, my Mockingjay, my first and last true love, is dead. I start to shake and I feel a needle pierce the skin of my neck and feel some cold liquid run trough my veins. And before I can react I fall unconscious into a never ending dream full of angles and clouds and, the best of them all, Katniss._

_But that's when I wake up screaming._

\----Peeta's pov----

I wake up screaming and panting. After a while I realise that it was just a dream and she isn't dead. But she is in the Capitol. And I can't do anything to save her. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I realise that she might actually be dead.

Then someone knocks at the door to my apartment. I quickly wipe the tears away, fix my wrinkly grey jumpsuit that I sleep in and then I get up to answer the door. When I see who it is I'm shocked. It's Katniss' father, Jeff.

"I heard you scream from across the hallway." Oh right, he and the rest of the Everdeens (apart from Katniss) lives across the hallway from me. The leaders thought it would be a good idea since they thought I would hurt myself. "I went to see if you were alright." He says.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I've had them ever since the first Games. I shouldn't be affected by them but somehow they find new ways to scare me. I can't go back to sleep after I've had my nightmares." I tell him and he nods.

He looks at the door to his apartment, then back to me. "May I come in? I can't sleep either. And I think it's time for you and I to get to know each other. After all, you're the father of my grand child." He says with a weak smile.

"Sure, why not." I say and open the door wider and let him in and then close it as soon as he's inside. He walks torward the small living-room but stops as soon as he sees the canvas and paint. He looks shocked and impressed. 

"You paint?" He asks me and I nod. "These are amazing! They look so real. You've really made it look like Katniss." He continues and sits down on one of the armchairs. That's all I paint, Katniss.

I sit down across from him. "Thanks. Everything I see in my nightmares is her dying over and over again. Painting her helps me calm down." I tell him.

Then it goes silent for a while before he asks:"How did you realise you loved Katniss?"

I think for a little. "I don't really know. I guess everytime I heard her voice or just saw her I felt happy inside. But I was to shy too talk to her. And in a way I was lucky to get reaped together with her."

"What is your biggest fear?" He asks.

I answer without hesitation. "To loose Katniss. Like I said, my nightmares are about her dying. Before you came over, I dreamed that Katniss was rescued but she was too badly hurt. They did a surgery on her and got the baby out from her stomach. The baby was stillborn and Katniss lost too much blood and died."  I tell him and feel a shill run down my back when I remember my nightmare.

"That's horrible. Ever since I came to thirteen I've been scared that Prim, Lily and Katniss would die when I was away. And for five years I didn't know if they were dead or alive, and Katniss goes into the Hunger Games. I had mixed feelings, I were happy that she and Prim was alive but in the same time sad that my daughter had to go into the Hunger Games." Jeff tells me. "Anyway. Are you happy that you're going to be a father?"

I smile a little. "If it was different circumstances I would be over the moon, if she was here. But she is in the Capitol and Snow can kill her whenever he wants and if he kills Katniss, he'll kill the baby too. I've already lost my parents and brothers and I don't want to loose my baby and... fiancé, I guess." I say and shrug my shoulders a little. "I don't really know what's going on between us. I just wish she could come here to thirteen and she would finally be safe."

Jeff pats my shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't worry we'll get them back. All of them. And you know what, I think I can finally accept that you made my seventeen year old daughter pregnant."

"Sorry, Jeff. We just got carried away in the moment and knowing that the other could die maybe already te next day and I guess that's why we did it." I say and shrug a little.

I look up at the clock and see that it's soon time to go to the cafeteria and eat breakfast. Maybe one more hour. "Jeff?" 

"Yeah." He answers.

I look down on the floor. "Uhm, when Katniss comes back... am I allowed to ask her to marry me?" I ask him not daring to look him in the eyes.

I thought that he would be angry and say no, so it suprises me when he laughs. I look up at him and see him smiling. "Yes. You're allowed to get married to Katniss. But if you ever break her heart, I will personaly rip you're heart out." He says one hundered percent serious.

I smile at him with thankfulness. "Thanks. And I promise that I'll never break her heart." I tell him.

I really like Katniss' dad. He's a very nice man. He has cheered me up from my depressed state, at least a little. When all of this is over, the rebellion and the capturing of the victors, and we get to go home, Katniss and I will start a family and Jeff could be our friendly neighboor that comes over on dinner or just have a nice movie night with. The thought of home, Katniss and my family and just the peacefull future, it all brings a small smile to my face.

He looks up at the clock. "Well look at the time. I think it's time to go and get some breakfast." He says and I nod. We go outside my apartment.

"Wait, I need to go and get Prim and Lily. Then we all can go and eat breakfast together. Okay?"

"Okay." I say and lean against the wall as Jeff runs inside his aparment. And after a few minutes the door opens and Prim, Lily and Jeff comes outside. Once Prim sees me she jumps into my arms. Haymitch told me that she's been worried about me since she hasn't heard much from me. She's also been busy with helping out at the hospital.

"I've been worried about you Peeta. I thought that you had hurt yourself." She whispers.

I hug her tightly. "Sorry Prim. I've just been inside my apartment trying to cope with my nightmares and Katniss being away." I whisper back to her and then she lets go and I set her down on the ground again.

We all walk to the cafeteria together with the Everdeens walking in front of me. When we arrive, almost everyone else has arrived. We walk to the counter and get our food. It's actually a good kind of food. It's meatballs, potatoes and some kind of brown sauce. We had this once in the Capitol and it was really good. Then we sit down by a table in the middle of the room.  

Jeff, Lily and Prim talks to each other and I listen closely to what they say. They talk about twelve and how it's been after Jeff left. Sometimes they try and bring me into the conversation but I answer them with short sentences. After about fifteen minutes, I've finished my food. I continue to listen to the Everdeen talking. They are still talking about twelve and it brings a small happiness spread in my body.

But the happiness dissapear when Haymitch comes and pokes my shoulder. I look at his tired face. "Hey. They want you two in command." He says and points to me and Jeff. We get up but turn to Prim and Lily.

"We'll be fine. We can take your trays when you leave. Now go and don't make president Coin angry." Lily tells us. Jeff gives her a peck on the lips and then he and I follow Haymitch to command. Once we get to command there are many people running around. And as usual, Coin and Plutarch sits by their table and just watch as everyone runs back and forward.

When Coin notices us she stands up. "Mr.Mellark and Mr.Everdeen. Thank you for comming. Please sit down." She says and gesture to the empty seats in front of her. We sit down and she claps her hands together. "We just need to wait for Mr.Hawthorne then we can start this meeting." She continues.

Oh, not Gale. He's been angry at me just because Katniss is carrying my baby and not his.

Almost emediately after she's said that, the door opens and Gale walks inside. "Thank you Mr.Hawthorne for joining us on this meeting. Now lets get started. We need to start making propos. It's the fastest way to get the captured victors home." Coin says. "We were planning that, Peeta, you will be the lead. The cameras will focus on you. It's up to you to decide if you want to do this."

Gale, Jeff, Plutarch and everyone else look at me. I take a deep breath. "Yes. I'll do this propo. But only so we can rescue Katniss."


	12. The Propo

\----Jeff's pov----

"Yes. I'll do this propo. But only so we can rescue Katniss." Peeta says. I look at him, suprised that he agreed. "And you better rescue Katniss soon, because if you don't, I will kill you. I promise." He says completely serious.

"Fine." Coin says. "If you do this propo, then we'll  _try_  rescue her in one week. We-" She gets cut off by Gale.

"No! You will rescue the victors! She's been captured for over two months! Who know what Snow could have done to her! When she comes back and I find only the smallest cut or gash on her or eben just a bruise, I, with the help of Peeta, will do the same cuts and bruises she has on you! I might not like the idea of her being with being pregnant with Peeta's kid, but she is my best friend and I have to accept her choices." He says to Coin with venom in his voice. Peeta looks at him with greatfulness and I do too.

"Fine! We  _will_ rescue them in one week. You didn't need to threaten us. Anyway, we won't send you to District 8 like we thought from the beginning. We'll send you to District twelve and you can show Panem what Snow did to your District." Coin says. "Now, Haymitch, will you take them to the hangar so we can fly them to twelve?"

"Yes, Mrs.Coin." Haymitch says. "Come on, lets go." He says and we all get up.

We go trough the normal hallways that I walked trough while I waited for the hover-craft to return with Lily, Prim and the other one that was supposed to return with Katniss. When we arrive at the hangar, Haymitch leads us over to one of the smaller hover-crafts. Outside the hover-craft stands Boggs.

"Mr.Mellark, Hawthorne, Abernathany and Everdeen. Great to see you all." He says to us. "I'll be, what Plutarch called, your babysitter. Wich means I'll be making sure you won't get hurt, make sure you're at the right place at the right time." He continues.

He opens the door to the hover-craft and inside stands four people, one girl and three boys. "And this will be your camera crew." Boggs says. "This is Cressida, the leader of the crew." He says and points to the girl. Half of her blonde hair is shaved and there is a ivy tattoo that goes down to her hand.

"Hi." She says quietely.

"This is Messalla, he's Cressida's right hand." He says and points to one of the boys. He has piercings on his nose and on his ear and he has thin hair on his head. He stands very close to Cressida and their hands are almost touching, and I suspect that they are in love. He just gives us a nod.

"This is Castor." He says and points one of the last two boys. He has black hair with silver highlights that's barely visible and he has a beard stuble. "Hello." He says.

"And this is Pollux, brother of Castor." Boggs says and points to the last boy. He has orange hair that's up in a bun. He gives us a small wave.

Boggs opens his mouth to continue, but Peeta cuts him off. "You're an avox, right?" He asks Pollux and Pollux nods a little. Peeta looks down and I see the faint look of anger on his face. "Snow is unfair. He cuts peoples tounges off when they haven't done anything bad." Peeta murmurs quietely to himself.

"Anyway, now come on. We need to leave so get onto the hover-craft." Boggs says and we all walk onto the hover-craft and sit down on the seats. Peeta sits beside me and Gale sits in front of me.

\----Peeta's pov----

The hover-craft takes off and I look out of the window and see the people shrink until they become as small as ants. I turn my head to look at Gale. He's sitting in front of me and Jeff. He sits with his arms crossed over his chest and looks down at his feet.

"Gale?" I say to get his attention. He looks up at me with a tired face. "Thank you for helping me trying to get Katniss back. It really means a lot to me. And to Jeff." I say, almost forgetting Jeff.

"Your welcome. But I didn't just do it for you two. I did it for myself too. She's my oldest friend and I love her, but I can accept that she choosed you because as her best friend that's what you do. But I should say thanks to you. You saved her life in both arenas, so if it weren't for you maybe she would be dead." Gale says and I give him a weak smile.

I look out of the window again and see the forest of twelve that after a while turns to the debris of District 12. The hover-craft lands on what used to be the square where the reaping took place. They open the door and we all walk out.

"So where will we start filming?" Gale asks.

"I don't know. Peeta, what do you think?" Cressida asks me.

I look around at the rubbles that lays where all the houses used to stand and the layer of ash covering everything. Without thinking I walk closer to the square. I gasp at what I see. Skulls and burnt people that maybe I used to know. Maybe one of these skulls or burnt bodies belong to one of my brothers or my mom or my dad.

I sink down on my knees and feel tears roll down my cheeks. They've destroyed my home and killed my whole family. I hear a click and Cressida crouches down beside me. "Peeta, can you tell me what you're seeing."

I take a deep breath. "I'm looking at District 12, my home that the Capitol bombed and killed more than half of the population. And my family are some of the dead. Everything is burnt to the ground."

"Gale, can you tell us what happened?" She asks and turns her camera at him.

"I were looking at the games together with Mrs.Everdeen and Prim. We saw Katniss shoot the arrow at the force field. Then the screen went black. We sat staring at the blank screen for a while but after maybe fifteen minutes we hear the sound of hover-crafts and then the sound of bombs dropping and from outside the window we saw light errupt, fire to be exact. I was the first to react. I ran outside and saw most of the merchant part of he town were already destroyed." Gale says and takes a deep breath before starting again.

"People were running out from their houses and onto the streets. I yelled for people to follow me and started to lead most of the people, including the Everdeens, torwards the woods. While we ran torward the woods bombs continued hitting and the people from the back of the group were burnt in the fire. We all arrived in the woods, where we finally could be safe, and I started to lead everyone torwards mine and Katniss secret place in the woods, a cliff that we used to sit on and looked over the valley. We split up, people who could helped the wounded and sick and people who could hunt and collect food. We were there for maybe a half day before District 13 came, collected us and took us to thirteen." He says, finishing.

There is a silence before Cressida turns to Jeff. "Jeff, how does it feel to come back to your District and see this?" She asks.

I turn to look at him. He's pale and his hands are shaking. "It's horrible. I haven't seen the District for six years and seeing it like this... it breaks my heart. Knowing that one of my old friends could be there, burnt and dead, it seems unreal. Snow is sick. He does this just to send the message that this is what happens if you're loyal to the rebels. He shouldn't be the president. Katniss was brave, proving that what Snow does is wrong." He says with his voice cracking.

"Snow should be killed. Or even death isn't enough to repay everything he has done. 1766 people has died in the Hunger Games and who knows how many he has killed when they tried to take his place as the president and when they started an uprising or when they defied the Capitol. And now the bombing too. I wonder how he can live with knowing that he has killed thousands of people." I say.

We all agree on going and look around a little. I go to the merchant part and try to find what used to be mine and my families bakery. I kick some stones around until I come upon some melted metal. When I look up, I immediately know that it's the bakery. All the metal ovens have melted and all that's left is some rubble and a pile of melted metal. The thought of that I used to live here, run around the ovens and all the tables as a chubby toddler, makes tears fall from my eyes.

Someone comes up behind me and puts their hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Pollux. He's giving me a sympathetic look. "This was my home. I used to live here before the Games." I tell him and he nods. He goes back to his brother and I start to walk torwards my house in the Victors Village. There aren't many things in that house that I need, but there is one thing that I need there. The plant book. I took it to my house after Katniss twisted her heel to work on some of the pictures.

I open the door to the quiet and dark house. A foul smell lingers around the house and I have to pull the neck of my shirt over my nose to not throw up from the smell. I search around the bottom floor for the source of the smell. And I find it in the kitchen. A pack of milk that I must have forgotten to put in the fridge before the reaping. I hurridly pick up the package of milk and throw it out of the window. As I stand hunched over with my hands on my knees, trying not to gag or throw up, a bark of laughter comes from the doorway and when I turn to look who it is, I see Haymitch standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

"And you said my house smelled bad! It smells even worse in here." He says.

I straighten up so I don't look stupid in the hunched over positon I was in. "Well, it's not my fault I forgot a pack of milk out before the reaping... Or maybe it is my fault." I tell him and shake my head, trying to breath trough my mouth instead of my nose.

Haymitch looks around. "Why are you here anyway, bread boy?" He asks.

I sigh, annoyed that he called me bread boy. Why did Katniss have to tell all of Panem about the bread? "I'm trying to find a plant book. Katniss' family made to remember which plants are edible and which ones aren't. Me and Katniss used to work on it after she twisted her heel." I tell him. He nods and leaves, probably to go to his house and try and find some booze.

I go up the stairs to my art-room and look at my desk where the book lays. The book that once used to be all black, now has different colours of paint smeared on the cover. I pick up the book and walk back downstairs and out of the door. I find the others by what used to be the Seam. Castor, Cressida, Pollux and Messalla are filming the debrises and Gale talks about how it was to live there. They're soon finished with the filmin and Boggs speaks up.

"We're finished here for today so we're going back to thirteen. Maybe we'll come back some other time to a propo." He says. So we get onto the hover-craft and we sit down on the seats. While sitting in seat and waiting for us to land in 13, I open the plant book and look trough the pages. I find the different plants that we worked on. Katniss wrote facts about them, I painted them. My favorite of all the plants are the daisies. Katniss wrote very passionate about them and the actual flower is beautiful.

I guess I fell asleep looking trough the pages because before I know it, I'm shaken awake by Jeff. "We're back. And they want us in command, again." He tells me and I tiredly nod. I look around and see that it's just me and Jeff in the whole hover-craft. The others must have left already.

We both get up and leave the hover-craft. I hold the book tight in my hands. I don't know why, but it feels like it's a part of Katniss I can carry around with me. Jeff and I walk trough the gray hallways, Jeff taking the lead. I wonder how he can see a diffrance between all the hallways? Sure, he's lived here for a while, but still.

We turn left, and we turn right and then left again and we finally reach the automatic doors that leads into command. The doors open and we step inside. There are exactly two seats left for us to sit in. We sit down by the round table and Coin, who sits in what seems a little larger chair than the others, gives us a forced smile that seems to look like a thankfull one. "Thank you, Mr. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark for finally showing up." I guess we're late. She starts talking but I zone her out and look around the table.

Beetee sits about four seats away from me and he looks very tired, dark bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess. And suprisingly, I find Finnick sitting by the table. It looks like he is everything, but concentrated on the conversation. He's dressed in a normal District 13 outfit, instead of the hospital gown I've always seen him wearing all the time we've been here.

"And Beetee, you have something to say, right?" She says to Beetee and he nods. Coin's loud voice, brings me back to reality.

"Yes, I do. I have managed to hack into the Capitol's security system. Which means, we can broadcast our propos so the people of the Capitol also can see them. And we're going to air the new propo in maybe an hour." He says, pushing his glasses up. "And I also found what looks like a schedule and on it, it stands that they're going to do an interview about the same time we will realise our propo."

Another interview? Hopefully it's with Katniss. It's been 2 months since the last interview and I'm excited to see her again. I think she's about three months pregnant.

The meating continues for a few more minutes but they talk about nothing intresting so I don't listen. "You're dismissed." Coin finally says and everyone gets up and leaves.

Jeff waits for me again and together we walk back to our apartments. He goes into his and I go into mine, but before we part ways Jeff pats my shoulder. "You're a good boy, Peeta." Is all he says before he goes into his apartment. I go into my apartment and sit down on my bed. I wonder where Katniss will live when she comes back. Maybe she could live with me.

I pick up the plant book again and look trough the pages again. On some of the pages it just stands facts and there are no pictures. To pass the time I decide to paint the plants I know how they look like. I pick out my paint and brushes and some other things I need when I paint. From time to time I look up at the T.V. that is instaled in my room, all rooms have a T.V. on the wall in front of the bed.

Then after almost an hour, the T.V. starts playing the anthem. My head shoots up when I hear it. From all my years watching Capitol programs, I know that all the things they show start with Panem's anthem and that all televisions start automatically. I see Caesar Flickerman sitting in his normal armchair on his stage. He smiles big and start to present for the audience.

"Today, we have an exciting interview for you! Because today we are interviewing not one, but two victors of the Querter Quell!" He says and the crowd cheers. "Please welcome; Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason!" He screams and Johanna and Katniss walk onto the stage.

They've cut Katniss hair and now it reaches her shoulders. She's wearing a light mint green that has small black flowers. She has a baby bump that gets showed of in her dress. I smile a little when I notice.Johanna has blonde hair now and she's wearing a light grey dress.

They both go over to Caesar and sit down on the couch. And then the interview starts.

_________

Katniss & Johanna's dresses:


	13. The Second Interview

\----Katniss' pov----

Peacekeepers burst into my cell and wakes me up. I carefully lift my head to look at them. They are just like all the others. Dressed in their white uniforms and a helmet on their heads. The uniform makes them look bigger than what they actually are.

All of the peacekeepers are rough to us, except one. His name is Alexander and he's pretty kind. He brings me, Johanna and Annie some extra food. I think he and Johanna has something going on. Alexander, or Alex as he's called, looks a lot like Finnick. Bronze hair, tanned skin and green eyes, not the same shade as Finnick's but still green.

The peacekeepers grab me by the arms and hoist me up. They lead me trough the dungeon that we all have our cells in. "You're going to do another interview." One of them says. "We're taking you to the prep room." He continues.

They lead me trough the hallways until we reach the prep room. Inside I see Cinna and Johanna. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that Johanna is also doing the interview." The peacekeeper says. They leave me alone with Cinna and Johanna and they leave the room.

"Idiots." I mumer after the door closes behind me.

Cinna comes up to me and pats my stomach. It's grown slightly. I smile a little. Then he starts to work. He puts a little bit of make-up on both my and Johanna's face, mostly to cover our bruises and the dark circles under our eyes. 

"Your hair is a mess." I hear him murmer behind me. "Is it okay if I cut it?" He asks me and I nod, it will grow out again. Cinna carefully cut my hair until it barely touches my shoulders. When I got here, Cinna was in the process of dyeing Johanna's hair blonde, on Snow's command. 

Once he's finished with our makeup and hair, he shows us our dresses. He hands me a light mint green dress that has small black flowers. It's really pretty. I put it on and when I look down I see that my baby bump is visible. I smile and stroke it a bit.

This is the first time I can accept that I'm going to have a child. My whole life I've been afraid of having a child, but now, actually being pregnant makes me realize that it isn't too bad to bring a child into the world. My and Peeta's child. God how much I miss him. The whole time I've been here, I haven't thought about Peeta much. My boy with the bread.

I'm brought out of my train of thoughts when I feel tears running down my cheeks. I look up and see Cinna and Johanna look at me, worried. "Are you okay?" Johanna asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I just miss Peeta. I haven't seen him in three months." I say, sadly.

Johanna squeezes my shoulder in a comforting way. "It's going to be okay, Katniss. We're going to get out of here soon. All of us." She says quietly, so the cameras can't hear her.

I look up at Johanna and see her dressed in a light grey dress. It fits with her new blonde hair. 

"You're ready." Cinna says and lead us out of the prepping room and backstage. "Wait here and a peacekeeper will tell you when to go onto the stage. You understand?" Cinna asks and both me and Johanna nod.

"Cinna, we've done this before. We know what we're supposed to do." Johanna says sarcastically. 

Cinna smiles a little and is about to leave when I stop him. "Aren't you going to stay?" I ask.

Cinna drops his gaze to the floor. "Snow dosen't want me to be around you too much. He thinks that we are making up a plan to escape, since we're all rebels. He wanted me to report to him as soon as I was done fixing you." He says. "Otherwise he'll hurt or kill either you or me. And I can't let him kill you, Katniss, not now when you're carrying a baby." He says before he quickly leaves.

I feel sad that Cinna can't spend time with me anymore, he's one of the only people that I trust in the Capitol. 

"He's right, Katniss." Johanna says behind me. I turn to look at her. She looks like she just realized something important. "Snow has killed many people, both adults and children, but he has never killed an unborn child, that would be too evil, even for him. And we can't risk loosing the Mockingjay and the little toast baby. I actually heard that when you announced that you were pregnant, the Districts started rebelling even more. You're baby is already a rebel." She says and smirks. 

I smile back a little. 

I hear some faint sounds. "Today, we have an exciting interview for you! Because today we are interviewing not one, but two victors of the Quarter Quell!" I hear the faint voice of Caesar say. "Please weolcome; Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason!" I hear.

A peacekeeper burst trough the door that leads to the stage. "You two," He says and ponts to me and Johanna. "You two, up on the stage, NOW." He says, empathizing 'now'.

Johanna and I obey and slowly start to walk torwards the stage. The peacekeeper holds the door open for us and I say a quiet thanks. If I hadn't, I would pay later. 

We come to the stairs that leads onto the stage. Johanna goes up first and then stretches out her hand for me to take. I let out a quiet laugh. I'm not pregnant enough to need help all the time, but I still take her hand and let her help me up.

We see Caesar sitting in his normal armchair and beside him his a love seat, probably where Johanna and I will sit.

We walk over and I carefully sit down and Johanna sits beside me. 

"So, how are you both?" Caesar asks. Johanna and I look at each other. Should we tell the truth or should we lie? Well, we better lie, or else we will be punished later.

Johanna smiles. "Both Katniss and I are fantastic. And so is Annie." She says. If I said it, you would have heard that I was lying.

Caesar beams. "That's wonderful! And Katniss, how is your pregnancy going?" He asks.

I tense a little. "Well... I think it's going alright. I'm just scared and nervous." I say, completely honest.

Caesar leans more forward in his armchair. "Why are you scared and nervous?" He asks, less cheery.

I sigh. "For starters, I never wanted a child. I've always been afraid of the responsibility. But... I'm starting to warm up about it." I say and give a weak smile.

Caesar gives me a reasuring smile and pats my hand. "I understand. That's what I thought before I had my own daughter with my wife." Caesar says. My eyes widen, he has a wife AND a child? Wow, that was something new. 

He turns his attention to Johanna. "How did you react when you found out when Katniss told you she was pregnant?"

Johanna thinks a little. "From what I remember, I was happy. But shocked at the same time." Johanna says beside me. "Um, I think I also got a bit excited since I basically screamed it when I told Annie." She continues and laughs low.

Caesar smiles. "Anyway, how do you now when the rebellion is going in full force?" He asks in a much more serious tone.

Johanna and I look at each other again and ask each other the same question as before. Lie or tell the truth? The answer is the same as before. Lie.

"It's a dumb idea to have a rebellion. People are loosing their lives and even after this is over, people will continue dying. Sure, it was me and Peeta who started it, but the reason I did it was because I owed him a favour and Peeta did it because he loved me. All we wanted to do was get out of the Games, together. We never meant to start a rebellion." I say, with only the beginning being a lie.

Caesar gives us a small nod. "And which side are you on? The rebels or the Capitol?" Caesar asks. 

I decide to be completely honest. "To be honest, I'm on no ones side. I'm on the side of survival and the rebellion means death. So I'm not on any side. The rebels want me to be their leader but I don't want to that. As long as people die, I'm not going to be on anyones side." I say, sternly.

Johanna nods beside me. "I agree with Katniss. The rebellion is a waste of lives." Johanna says, using the same tone as me.

Caesar is about to comment on our answers, when he is cut off by the television changing from us to a black backround with my burning Mockingjay pin and my Mockingjay whistle in the backround. I immediately know that this is a broadcast from the rebels.

The Mockingjay screen disappear and is replaced by a burnt down city. I gasp when I see Peeta sitting on his knees in the rubble. He looks heart broken. In the backround I see Gale and a few other people. I hear a womans voice ask what Peeta's seeing.

Peeta's eyes are filled with tears and takes a deep breath. "I'm looking at District 12, my home that the Capitol bombed and killed more than half of the population. And my whole family are some of the dead. Everything is burnt to the ground." Peeta says and looks down at the ground.

The same woman that asks Peeta what he's looking at, asks Gale what happened. He answers and explains everything. From how he was watching the Games with my family to how the rebels took him and my family to thirteen. 

My heart is aching as I hear how he describes everything and when the pictures dance in my head. My home is gone... Tears are filling in my eyes and I know that I can't watch much more. I get ready to get up and leave when something catches my attention. The same woman that asked Gale and Peeta asks someone else.

"Jeff, how does it feel to come back to your District and see this?" She asks. Jeff, that was the name of my father. And when the camera shows who 'Jeff' is, I gasp. It is my father.

He looks sad and when he speaks, his voice is wavering but it's still the voice I remember that belonged to my father. "It's horrible. I haven't seen the District for six years and seeing it like this... it breaks my heart. Knowing that one of my old friends could be there, burnt and dead, it seems unreal. Snow is sick. He does this just to send the message that this is what happens if you're loyal to the rebels. He shouldn't be the president. Katniss was brave, proving that what Snow does is wrong." He says and I feel tears roll down my cheeks.

Peeta starts talking again. "Snow should be killed. Or even death isn't enough to repay everything he has done. 1766 people has died in the Hunger Games and who knows how many he has killed when they tried to take his place as the president and when they started an uprising or when they defied the Capitol. And now the bombing too. I wonder how he can live with knowing that he has killed thousands of people." Peeta says and looks out over the rubles of all the buildings.

Then the broadcast ends and the screen on the television is replaced by the interview I'm sitting in now. I see my face covered in tears. 

I see Caesar opening his mouth to ask a question, but I cut him off by getting up and leaving the scene with the tears still running down my face. I walk in a quick pace away from the stage and back into the prep room. 

My feet are hurting from the heels I'm wearing and I take them off and throw them to the opposite side of the room.  The heel hits the mirror and the mirror breaks. I stare at my reflection in the broken mirror. Now I'll have seven years of bad luck, because why not! I haven't had bad luck in ages! (Note the sarcasm) 

I sit down on the makeup chair and let my tears fall in full force. In the matter of seconds, I'm sobbing. Many feelings bubble inside me. Saddness, that my home is gone. Happiness, because my father is alive and that I got to see Peeta. Anger, that the Capitol did this. And guilt, if I hadn't pulled out those berries none of this would have happened. I would be dead, Peeta would be alive, District 12 would still excist and many people would still be alive.

I stroke my distended stomach as I cry. The baby is the only connection I have to Peeta. Johanna bursts trough the door and she sees me sitting there crying and stroking my stomach. She comes over and wraps an arm around me.

She strokes my back and sway me back and forth as I cry into her shoulder. My cries dies down, but Johanna continues to hold me. "Was that your father?" She whispers in my ear. All I can do is nod, I don't trust my voice. "I thought you said he was dead." She whispers again.

I sniff and shake my head. "He was... or at least I thought so. I don't know how he's alive, but he is." I say and smile a bit. 

But my smile dissapears when I feel some fluttering in my stomach. It feels like popcorn popping inside my stomach. I gasp and put my hand on my stomach. The fluttering stops after a few seconds before it starts again almost a minute later. I look up and see Johanna give me a questioning and worried look.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?!" Johanna asks, a bit panicked.

I shake my head quickly. "I don't know." Tears roll from my eyes in worry that something is wrong. The fluttering continues and I suddenly remember something from a few years ago.

A pregnant woman came to my house in the Seam to visit my mother, she said that she was feeling something fluttering in her stomach and, like me, was worried that something was wrong with the baby. My mom told her that it was only the baby that were moving around.

Relief floods through my body and I let out a small laugh. Johanna looks at me with another quastioning look. "It's just the baby moving. There's nothing wrong." I say and a smile spreads on my lips. 

Johanna lets out a sigh of relief. It's kind of funny, before the Quarter Quell I would never imagine being friends with Johanna Mason. And in the arena we were enemies, but now we're friends. I hope that after the rebellion, we'll still be friends. 

A peacekeeper slowly opens the door and steps inside. "Time to go back to your cell." He says and goes up and grabs our arms. He leads us down all the long stairs until we reach the bottom level where our prison cells are. The floor of the room is wet under my bare feet. A chill runs along my back as I imagine it not being water, but instead blood. I push the thought aside as the peacekeeper unlocks our cell. Then he pushes us inside and locks the door again behind us.

I sigh and go sit in the corner like I always do. Johanna comes over and sits beside me. "We're going to get out of here, I promise." Johanna whispers into the darkness. 

I smile at the thought of getting out of here and imagine being back in Peeta's arms. "I can't wait to get out of here." I whisper in the same tone as Johanna. "Can't wait to meet Peeta again and get to kiss him again. When we get out of here, I'll meet my father for the first time in six years. Prim would never leave my side for about a month and she would make Buttercup guard me when I sleep." I say and smile, the thought of my sweet little sister warms my heart, even the thought of that awful cat makes me happy.

After just sitting and staring into the darkness for an hour, my eyes becomes heavy and they slowly close. I fall into a deep sleep and for once in a while I don't get any nightmares. Only a dream of me and Peeta playing with our child in the meadow.


End file.
